It’s that time of year…what’s a flyboy to do?
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: She just wants to see her baby, standing right outside her door…Yes, a Christmas fic, joy to the world. Just came to me listening to the song, short oneshot that’s totally shweiredout, YOU MUST LOVE THE FLUFF! Lol, please R&R!


Disclaimer:

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

I don't own the song featured in this fic, it's by Mariah Carey 

A/N:

Teehee, don't you just love the holidays? Wrote this when I re-listened to the song for the first time this year.

Enjoy!:)

Xx

Summary:

She just wants to see her baby, standing right outside her door…Yes, a Christmas fic, joy to the world. Just came to me listening to the song, short one-shot that's totally shweired-out, YOU MUST LOVE THE FLUFF! Lol, please R&R!

**Spoilers:**

HIDE AND SEEK! If you haven't seen that one already?? It was like, the 3rd ep. Of season 1?? Oh well, just a warning! 

It's that time of year…what's a flyboy to do?

Stood outside her quarters; he raised a lightly clenched fist to the Atlantian style door before waving his hand over the activation controls. He thought it rude to go barging in, though he was desperate to; he felt it was more romantic, it was more Elizabeth that considered it as uncalled for.

After a few seconds, Elizabeth's face met his, though he had to lower his gaze down a few inches, as she was slightly shorter than he was, he liked that fact, and so did she.

"Yes John?" she genuinely asked, mocking not to pay attention to the mistletoe he held above the two of them over the doorway, a grin the size of the city on his face.

"It's that time of year Elizabeth." He teased. She loved the way he lisped ever so slightly every time he spoke her name.

"I'm well aware." She put on a fake confused frown swallowing a laugh hard, folding her arms 'defensively'.

Tired of waiting, John grabbed her around the waist, snaking his arm around her as he pulled her close in one swift movement, and kissed her passionately, so passionately in fact that it forced him to throw aside the plastic version of mistletoe, to hold her closer to him. John had lied about the tape of a football game being his one and only personal possession, Christmas was his favourite holiday after all…what's a flyboy to do?

Elizabeth laughed against his lips, bring a hand to his chin, repeatedly placing short kisses on his lips. It was a good kiss. The kind that she'd smile at when she thought about it later, a sweet one. Unlike most of their much needed desperate kisses they exchanged but once a day…if that, due to their roles of leadership of the city.

He cuddled her close to him, both appreciating the heat their combined bodies had created.

This gave them an idea. A daring smile swept her face, and John replied her gesture with two quick raises of both his eyebrows, mirroring her devilish smile, he backed her into the room, stepping towards her, foreheads pressing together as they removed their clothes and found the bed. The door swiped shut on the pair, as if the automatic response of Atlantis had recognised that 'love was in the air' around this time of year, and that _private_ goings on were the best of their kind.

Looks like the Pegasus Galaxy's Santa won't be shooting up the chimney after laying a finger aside of his nose, he'll be knowing a secret that nobody knows, but more importantly, finding out whose been naughty or nice.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah

Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby 

**Happy Holidays Everyone!!**

PLEEASE REVYOO!!!

_Click: submit review at bottom of screen _Lol:)


End file.
